Fire's House of Horrors
by Firediva0
Summary: A collection of 55 stories. Each story will focus on one emotion. Written primarily for The Emotions Challenge on the HPFC forum. Story 1 - Lonely - The Boy in the Mirror.
1. Bored

Collection: Fire's House of Horrors

Number of Chapters: 0/55

* * *

Chapter 1: Lonely – The Boy in the Mirror

* * *

It had been loneliness that drove Harry to see it again.

He had tried to resist the allure, but after countless nights of seeing _him_ , Harry couldn't say no anymore.

He had run down the corridors in a frenzy, panting and huffing, yet desperately needing to see _him._ He had scurried around teachers and students alike, unwilling to be stopped for even a moment in his haste, and when he finally approached the door that hid what he wanted most, he didn't waste any time grasping the knob.

When he was on the precipice of finally getting what he longed for, he paused, forbidden thoughts rushing back to him.

If he turned the knob, he would see _him_ again. No longer would he have to lay awake at night, longing for something that he shouldn't want. No longer would he have to constantly struggle under the weight of wanting so badly to say yes but knowing that he needed to say no.

However, if he turned the knob, how was he to know that the being right behind the door didn't have malicious intentions? What if he turned out even more broken than he was before?

Thoughts and worries began to make themselves known and Harry stared at the door in apprehension.

He could finally have a real friend if he opened up the door. No longer would he have to pretend like he didn't know Hermione and Ron were spying on him for Dumbledore. No longer would he have to pretend that he was someone else because he was afraid of how others would react.

Then, it happened.

A fleeting image of the man behind the door passed through his mind's eye and Harry was lost. He pushed the door open, his green eyes immediately zoning in on the mirror that lie in the center of the room.

At first, he took small steps but then triumph and euphoria set in, and he was off. He ran towards it, a giant smile on his face when he reached it. Immediately, he looked inside of it, almost sagging in relief when familiar gray eyes looked back at him.

"Harry," the boy mouthed. Harry smiled, tears of elation falling from his eyes.

"Tom," he sobbed, clutching the mirror desperately, as if it were his life line. "Tom!"

"Shh," the mirror mouthed, raising one pale hand to lay commandingly at his lips. "I'm right here, Harry."

Harry choked on his tears, relief flooding his veins.

"Never leave me?" he begged. Mirror Tom smiled.

"I'll never leave you, Harry," he promised. "You're mine."

Harry didn't refute it.

* * *

 **AN: Just a little Tomarry to start us off. :D**

 **Prompts:**

 **May Word Count: 451**


	2. Proud

**Chapter 2: Proud – My Deadly Little Lamb**

* * *

Bonds with people were something to be cared for. When you had a good relationship with a person, you could slowly gain a greater influence over their actions. When someone looks up to you, they'll look to you for guidance. However, if one has a bad relationship with someone, you are less likely to matter in the grand scheme of things.

It was for this reason that Voldemort had always made sure to keep a careful correspondence with all of his young Death Eaters in training.

All his work came in handy, too. Young Draco had proven irreplaceable when it came to persuading the Boy Who Lived to join his side when Dumbledore had made one mistake too many.

Now, as the Dark Lord witnessed Harry twisting and twirling gracefully in the air, delivering curse after painful curse, he could only feel utter joy and pride at the fact that HE managed to do this.

Dumbledore may have gotten to Harry first but Voldemort was the one that managed to turn the boy into the perfect weapon that he was today.

As he stood there, watching vindictive green eyes slowly loose themselves in a dark and tantalizing euphoria, all he could do was smile.

 _'Dumbledore'_ , he thought silently to himself. _'Let the games begin.'_

* * *

 **Written For:**

 **May Word Count - 204**

 **The Emotions Challenge - Proud.**


End file.
